


A Killing Game In South Park!?

by Irondragonballs



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Danganronpa AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, con artist eric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragonballs/pseuds/Irondragonballs
Summary: what seems like a harmless letter from South Park High about a super special talent or quality turns into a deadly killing game for survival. love, lust and murder shake the kids from south parks world and they must learn to work together or end up being a victim in a bloody game. will they fall into temptation of the motive  of the week or will they form bonds to fight back and escape there new hell?this is a thrilling Danganronpa AU, where love and  trust get put to the test to see who will live and who will crash and burn.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Killing Game In South Park!?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there are going to be slurs and alot of cussing!

Tweek woke with a pounding headache and his back stiff as if he was back in school sleeping on a desk, he groaned and opened his eyes IT WAS A DESK! He quickly looked around the empty classroom and panicked “oh no nono argh!” he started to shake and twitch lightly. Last he knew he was in South Park about to be a senior, a bright summer filled with spending time with his childhood boyfriend and their friends before college ruined most of them in a year..tweek was stuck in the dead in town while craig agreed to help father maxi with the church since they were needing a new youth pastor in the worst way...add gay onto it and the town was excited to see Craig Tucker grow from the first openly gay kid in south park to the first gay pastor. 

Craig and tweek was used to everyone fawning over them, hell even his father used them to sell more coffee, to his displeasure his relationship was being used to make money but craig said he didn't mind cause the town was gonna talk whether they liked it or not. It was midsummer when South Park High sent a letter to its students that they were changing things up, each student was sent a blank card that said 

**welcome to the new South Park High Special Program, Please write down what you are the best at, something you believe you would regine supreme over everyone else, return to the school before the 10th of august**

craig had called tweek and they laughed “dude what fucking joke is this?” craig smirked over facetime “i-i dont know man!? M-maybe they wanna test us before school starts! Oh god what if its the-” “tweek its not the government trying to separate us for war tactics we've been over this honey” tweek took a deep breath, Craig was always his voice of reason in his anxiety ridden brain, thats why he was the love of his life. “Well...what are you putting?” tweak asked softly “dude i don't know maybe its like a college thing, so i guess Super High School Level Pastor, since ive been with father maxi for the past 3 years learning under him...you?” 

tweek twitched and glared “i- augh i dont know craig” “why not barista? You make the best cup of coffee and you will soon take over tweak bros” tweek beamed “oh! yeah! “ he quickly wrote it down with a laugh….that was a couple of weeks ago. He forgot about it pretty much the next day when him and craig went to the drop off.

Now it had been over a month and he was waking up in an empty classroom...none of his friends..no craig, he had no one to ground him and he pulled at his hair and screamed. He looked at the chalkboard which said a meeting time and the gym...a clock over the board said he was already late. He quickly ran to the gym thinking this was all a bad dream and if he followed the pacing the quicker hed wake.

When he bust into the gym...all of his friends were there, but they wore different outfits then he remembered. He shook his head when he heard craig scream his name and run to him to hug him..craig was dressed like a priest, bible in hand as tweak was embraced in a hug 

“Ew who let the fags in here!?” it was eric..tweek looked over to see him in a black leather jacket and aviators, as they got older cartman filled out and looked less fat and more muscular with some height on him. “Fuck off cartman!” craig growled and flipped him the bird “not very holy of you priest bottom bitch” craig was fumminng as he went to attack cartman but tweek grabbed him “first, hes not a bottom second isnt that kinda gay to think he i-is?” even with his eyes covered tweek could feel the glare “will you shut the fuck up fatass?” kyle huffed as he walked up to the group kyle didn't look much different than his normal minus he was wearing high dollar brand clothes and his red hair slicked back jersey style with no hat which made tweek panic, Kyle ALWAYS wore his hat. “Fuck off fucking jew!” eric spit back 

“Both of you not the time” stan glared...he was without his hat as well, but now he has long black hair so he could headbang in his metal band so he liked mostly man bunning his hair instead of a hat. He wore even darker clothes then normal, ripped jeans and a tight tank top with guyliner and his piercings in his nose and snake bites in his lips “ooo look the goth is here” eric joked “ill still wreck your shit fatty” he sneered 

“Can we put our dicks away guys?” this time the voice was female,Wendy was at the bleachers sitting beside bebe, wendy looked like she came from a protest...or a riot with how she wore war paint and army looking clothing, but knowing her both was a high possibility. Bebe looked like a model beside her with red pump heels and a tight dress, her wavy blonde hair draped over her shoulders as she leaned on wendy, damn its good to see another couple tweek thought. Wendy and bebe had been together since freshmen year and was still happy and collected even though everyone should be panicking.

Tweek looked around at the calm faces and twitched “w-why is no one ack! Panicking!” he screamed, pulling at his hair. Craig shushed him and soothed him “we are, those macho fucks turn it into anger” he glared at eric who stuck his tongue out getting knocked in the back of his head by kyle for the action “tweeks just as worried as we are you dick” kyle lectured “when is tweek not having a fucking melt down?” that made Craig growl and hold tweek closer “5...4..” the man started counting a threat if he didn't apologize and drop it by one itd be a fist fight.

“Fuck, sorry tweek didnt mean it” eric huffed and craig stopped his death count to relax his panicked boyfriend, till a loud voice came though the overcom “hellooooo students!” It was a high pitch voice almost robotic and annoying. All heads snapped to a makeshift stage at the end of the gym, a lifesized stuffed Mousetik chinpokomon stood at a podium “what the fuck?” was heard in the crowd, _was that fucking kenny?!_ Tweek looked around to see the familiar orange coat and beside him stood a smaller male dress in tin gripping his hand,like his life depended on it.. _is that butters in professor chaos_ tweek was even more confused what his dream was doing to him. “I said hello! Its only polite to respond hello back to your headmaster!” the doll talked again making everyone gasp and looked in fear “did that just fucking talk!?” Token looked around for a logical explanation. Craig or Wendy couldn't give him “i-i think the stuffed animal talked” craig repeated “HEY I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!” the thing roared and everyone went quite “lets try this again, hello students not you say hello Mouseakuma!” The doll moved as if it was living with fluid motions and facial expressions. They each looked in terror as they replied “hello Mouseakuma” in feared unison “much better! Now id like to welcome the graduating class of South Park High to their new super special semester!” everyone started laughing “dude this is some shit from the school! They went all out this year huh? Pranking us before we got a chance!”

eric laughed as the doll glared “is this a joke? We plan to have a KILLER semster!” his grin was devilish and tweek hid into craig who was watching closely “c-craig...i dont have a good feeling” he nodded and faked a brave smile “its ok tweek...its just a prank” he looked back at the thing now pacing “now we have new rules for this semester! Rule one: no attacking Mouseakuma! Unless you have a death wish keep your hand to yourself!” they looked confused “death wish? Ain't that a little much?” stan said “no, i'm a walking ticking time bomb!” the collective huhs made the toy laugh “you!” He pointed to clyde “you are the super high school level football star right? I will demonstrate just once, throw me in the air” he looked confused but did as the toy asked punting the doll in the air...tik tik BOOM! 

  
  


The doll exploded in the air causing tweek to scream at the top of his lungs “what the fuck!?!” everyone was in awe, “see! A bomb!” the same voice was back at the stage like nothing had happened “rule two: everyone has their own room,couples included, there is a curfew at 9pm...don't be caught out after that...it might not be pretty” he warned “and finally: since we will be spending the rest of your weak live in here, i suggest choosing a partner you trust, one youd DIE for” he laughed as bebe gripped wendy and she glared “the rest of our lives!? Its just school!” the toy smirked “oh did i forget to mention that signing those cards sold you away to be test subjects for the end of the world?” tweek screamed again “i told you the government was fucking with us!” he yelled at craig “i...fuck tweek you were right” “i know i was asshole!” he growled “now now we cant have trouble in paradise already” it laughed “we have a fully stocked kitchen which we have our ways of making sure no one starves unless thats your death wish and clean air supply thats to our science department! We have a bathhouse and so much more! But to see the rest you gotta play our game, and if you win you might get to be free from here!” 

Everyone was fixated on the toy “what game?” kyle asked “what is it trivia or something?” the toy laughed “simple! Its a Killing game! You kill someone and if a body is found, everyone has a chance to solve the murder and go to trial! If the blackened or muder as you would call it manages to convince everyone they are innocent and the wrong person is accused, everyone but the blackened dies! If you get caught...welll punishment time in front of all your friends! If no one decides to kill, well we have some motivators that will get your blood boiling! ” that caused an uproar of yelling and fighting while tweek fell to the ground and shook yanking his hair to try and wake up...it wasn't happening this was real...he was in a killing game! And so was all his friends….

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed chapter one!


End file.
